


Savor The Moment

by LostInFern



Category: House of Cards - Duncan Shepherd
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Duncan, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Male Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at an Ariport's Parking Lot, Sex in a Car, Teasing, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFern/pseuds/LostInFern
Summary: Duncan couldn’t make it to be with you on New Year's Eve due to his flight from Denver to D.C. being delayed by snow. When he finally arrives at D.C. and you pick him up at the airport, neither of you couldn’t resist to get home to get your hands all over yourselves.





	Savor The Moment

Two weeks you've been deprived of his touch. Of his lips kissing every inch of your soft skin. Of his hands running up and down of your whole body, making you shiver every time you felt them. Of his warm and thick cock rubbing your insides and making you orgasm like nobody else did in the past. You missed him. Needed him. And you knew he needed you too. Duncan let that very clear every single day he called you. How much he missed hearing your sweet moans on his ear. How much he needed to felt the way your walls clenched around him every time you came, purely and entirely for him.

Duncan didn’t have other choice but to fly all the way from Washington D.C. to Denver due to an important event he’d have in named of The Shepherd Foundation. While in there, he’d have to make some beneficial connections, threat some people here and there; the usual business he had to do every single time as the only son of Annette and the face of the Shepherds. Destiny and maybe a little of bad luck didn’t allow you the chance to go with him. Your work kept you stupidly busy and your agenda was extremely tight. All you had to do was to swallow the painful thought of not seeing your boyfriend, your Duncan, for two weeks. And those were the longest two weeks of your life.

“I won’t be making it on time, baby”. Duncan said from the other side of the phone. He was calling you while at the Denver International Airport and there it was already noon. You could felt the anguish and resignation in his voice. That deep and sensual voice you loved so much to hear. Even when it wasn’t meant to be sensual at all.

And what part of him you didn’t love? You loved him entirely. Completely.  Every single brown and wavy hair on his head. Every single toned muscle on his body. Every single vein that popped up on his cock when he was rock hard. Duncan was perfect to your eyes, in every single way possible. He was flawless and you were the luckiest woman alive on Earth for having all of the well-known and heavily desired Duncan Shepherd just for you. All to yourself.

“What do you mean you won’t make it on time? Did something happen? Please tell me you’re okay”. You almost whispered those last words. The feelings of confusion and anxiety started to grow heavy inside your chest, almost becoming a knot in your throat. Like a disease that’s left untreated and kills you in a week. Like a bad dream that wakes you up breathing heavily in the middle of the night. Like a weed you cut over and over but it grows again every single time.

“I’m okay. Nothing happened to me”. Duncan reassured you to make you feel better. Calm you down. He knew how much you cared for him. That he meant the world to you. “It’s just that my flight is delayed, is snowing pretty heavy in here and all the flights are on hold. I won’t make it to be there tonight and spend New Year’s Eve with you”

“So you’d get here until the new year”. You whispered. Sadness. All you were feeling was horrible sadness. Now you were going to celebrate New Year’s Eve alone at Duncan’s apartment, and for that, you were not prepared.

“I’m so sorry baby. I hope there’d be a way to compensate you. I know this is not what we planned for”. Duncan was now feeling the same sadness as you. You knew it by his tone of voice.

“It’s okay”. You lied in an attempt to make him and yourself feel better. “We can still call each other to wish us a happy new year”

“Yeah, we can still do that, babe”. Duncan chimed, trying to comfort you.

Both of you were going to celebrate New Year’s Eve at Annette’s house. Your mother in law was going to host a party to welcome the new year. Some relatives and close friends of the Shepherds were expected to attend it.

Duncan had everything all planned to celebrate his first New Year’s Eve with you and make it special. Make the new year that was going to come meaningful for both. He bought the best fireworks that money could afford just for your eyes to see them, and for him to see you smile in amusement because of them. Knowing he did well and made his girlfriend happy. But now all of that went down the drain and it was never going to happen. At least not this year.

~

A non-stopping ring from your phone took you out from your heavy dream. You looked at the window to see how early or late it was. The golden rays of the sun were peeking shyly through the satin curtains on the window and to Duncan’s room. The room of both of you for almost seven months.

An angry groan left your throat at the thought of how someone on their right state of mind could call you at this forbidden hour in the morning. You grabbed your phone that was in one of the nightstands beside the bed to take a look on the hour and mainly, to see who the culprit was. And for your surprise, such person was no one but your boyfriend Duncan. And yes, it was 6:05 AM in the morning, too early for your brain to properly function.

“Duncan?”. You yawned more asleep than awake while you scratched one of your eyes to get it to moisten up a little.

“Were you sleeping?”. He sarcastically asked, trying to push your buttons just enough. “I call you to tell you I’m at the airport. I just arrived at D.C. like five minutes ago and I’ve been calling you since”

“No, I was just having a little chat with the neighbors we don’t have. Of course I was sleeping. It’s 6 AM, Duncan!”. You yelled and heard Duncan’s laugh from the other side of the line.

“I know you like to sleep”. He chuckled, knowing that he had fulfilled his purpose of annoying you, just a tiny bit. “So, are you going to pick me up at the airport?”

“Yes, just let me… “. You stumbled while getting out of bed. The room was so dark and you could barely see. The thin sun rays weren’t enough to allow you a good vision. “Let me change my clothes and wash my face really quick. I’ll be there in ten”

“Okay babe. I won’t go anywhere. I’d be just here… at the airport… waiting for you… to pick me up”. Duncan said innocently. God, he loved to annoy you.

“Go on and I’ll be there in an hour, Mr. I-like-to-annoy-my-girlfriend-at-this-early-in-the-morning”. You challenged him. Even if Duncan liked to annoy you and push your buttons so much and he always succeed, deep down you loved him for doing that. It was a childish side of him he never showed to anyone. Just to you.

~

Duncan's tall, muscular and imposing figure, all dressed in black like the signature he had, were the first thing you saw when you arrived at the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport on your all black Range Rover. The feeling of desire started to grow heavily inside your belly. Almost aching. You’ve been deprived of him for maybe not to long for another person, but for you it felt like a century.

Duncan was standing outside the entrance doors. Not because he wanted to freeze to death, but because when you arrived, you called him so he could get out and see you. You parked your car right in front of him.

“Hi babe”. He greeted you while opening the co-pilot’s door.

“I already opened the trunk”. You smiled and pointed at the back of your car with one of your thumbs.

Once he finished placing all of his luggage in your car’s trunk, he circled it and climbed into the co-pilot seat.

“I missed you so much”. The lust in his voice was palpable. He leaned to you and his hand found its place on your thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, just enough to let you know what he was planning to do next. “Did my girl missed me as much a missed her? Did you missed feeling my cock inside your wet cunt, baby?”. He whispered on your ear.

The electrifying sensation of his hand sliding slowly from your thigh to your already wet cunt made you instinctively open your legs for him. That big hand you loved so much to get around your throat, rested over your cunt and started rubbing it through your jeans.

“Duncan”. You moaned his name breathlessly and your hips started moving, unconsciously, to the pace of his hand. “You’ve been away for too long. I-I need you right now”

“Head to the parking lot”. He said with a soft but authoritarian tone while kissing and licking your neck. Making you moan at the feeling of his wet and soft tongue on your skin. “It’s still dark so no one will see us". Duncan whispered against your skin.

And so you did. A part of you obeyed him because it needed to feel him bury deep inside you. Feel his warm cum full your already dripping cunt. The other part because you loved his dominant and bossy attitude over you. An attitude from which you always obtained a lot of pleasure in bed.

The parking lot didn’t have too many cars, and it was quite dark in some spots. Dark enough for a couple who were looking to have some desperate sex just like the two of you. Maybe now the destiny decided to reward you and a lot of good luck helped you this time by giving you a place just perfect for you to park your car. As soon as Duncan saw it, he ordered you to park there. You weren’t blind, you knew it too when you saw it.

“Come here, baby”. Duncan patted his lap lightly. Those thighs you were needing to ride. And they were right there for you. To do just that.

You managed your way to get out of the pilot seat and place yourself over Duncan’s lap, resting each one of your legs on either side of his hips. He instantly placed his big and large hands on your ass and leaned you against his crotch. For your still clothed cunt to start rubbing him through his pants and get him at full length. He was already hard, but still not in that sweet spot of his erection in which every single vein on his cock popped up and it was rock hard. So delicious.

The sensation of his plump and soft lips finally pressed against yours after those two long weeks set you on fire, making you moan through the passionate kiss and your cunt throbbed in need. Desire. His tongue passed by your bottom lip and then bite it, letting you know he wanted to taste yours. And so tongues met. Moans where exchanged. Heavy breaths entered each other’s mouths.

Your hands rested on that brown hair of his. Gripping it so tightly that Duncan let out a rasp groan from deep within his throat. Making his now fully hard cock twitch inside his pants. And you obviously felt it. How could you not? It was so big.

“I let you do that just this time because I’ve been away for too long”. Duncan reprimanded you for the reason of pulling his hair so tight. He wasn’t the type of man that let himself to be dominated by a woman. On the contrary. He broke you every single time the two of you had sex. He dominated you. Owned you. Fucked you so rough and hard that you forgot your name and he made sure HIS was the only one you could possibly remember. And for that, you were more than grateful.

That muscular and toned chest of him pressed against yours, going up and down in quick breaths, heavy with arousal, was massaging your breasts, perking up your nipples inside your bra. His body was hotter than ever. Almost suffocating you. Melting you. You couldn’t care less if it was because both of you were so aroused and turned on, or if it was because he was away for too long and your body missed him. The only thing for which you did care was having him there. In that moment. Feeling all of him.

“Get up”. Duncan ordered you. He opened his legs for you to put your knees between them on the seat. His agile hands undid the button of your jeans and unzipped them with no struggle at all. Then slipped them out of your body but not before passing his hands slowly by your thighs and leaning forward to breath against your cunt. You threw your head back and moan when you felt his hot breath, giving you goosebumps. Duncan loved beyond compare to do just that. He knew it excited you too much. The wetness between your thighs grew stronger, it started to drip over them, so much it made you feel dirty and lewd.

“Undid my belt and my pants”. Another order he gave you when he threw your jeans to a side and grabbed you by your thighs, placing you over his lap once again.

Experienced and fast hands of yours obeyed him. Undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Your purpose was clear and guided for your desire of feel him inside you. You didn’t flicker. You were straight to the point. So you unzipped his pants and saw his cock inside his boxers and pulled it out of them.

Only a few more seconds would be needed to have him giving you the pleasure only he could give you.

The view of his big and thick cock made you lick your lips when you took it in your hand, pumping it a couple times. It wasn’t need it. He was already rock hard. But you wanted to feel it. The tip of his cock was so wet and full of pre-cum. A slight feeling of sadness passed fast and almost imperceptible through your heart when you wished you could taste him. You couldn’t do it right now. But you were definitely going to do it later.

“Enjoying the view, kitten?”. Duncan smirked when he noticed you staring at his cock and licking your lips. All you could do was to hum in response. Too busy lost in your thoughts to actually articulate words for him. Too busy drowning yourself in desire.

Duncan placed his right hand over your cunt and started rubbing it through your panties. “Is my girl ready for me? Mmhhh? Is your pussy ready to take my cock?”. He teased by circling your clit through the fabric.

“Y-yes. Duncan… now… I n-need you now… ”. You whispered with difficulty. He was teasing you and you had no time for that. You were desperately needing to feel him right there and now. And both of you weren’t in the situation to be slow and tease each other either. You were in the airport’s parking lot where anyone could see you. So you both needed to be fast. Or your car would betray you by fogging the windows with you burning breaths.

Duncan slipped your panties to a side and then took his cock to align it to your entrance. He placed his left hand on your hip bone to align you with his member. With brutal force and a quick and savage thrust he entered you, making a loud moan leave the bottom of your throat and arching your back at his sudden action.

“So tight and… so wet”. Duncan groaned and gritted his teeth when he felt your inner walls clench around him. Like if they were welcoming him inside. Telling him how much they missed him.

Finally. Fucking finally, you had him inside of you. After all the time he stayed in Denver. The little tease he gave you seconds before. You finally had him rubbing the inner walls of your cunt with his thick cock. Feeling his warm member burning inside. Giving you the pleasure that drove you crazy.

His thrusts were meeting yours with no errands. On his lap you were riding him so needy. And he was thrusting at you so mercilessly. Meeting your hips with his. Clapping sounds started to surge at the contact of skin hitting skin so fast. Of his balls slapping your ass. A brief thought that someone might hear both of you crossed your mind. But it was so brief because seconds after Duncan’s cock hit one of those sweet little spots inside you. So you forgot about it and focused yourself on what was important.

“Do you like how I fuck you, baby? How I give your wet pussy the pleasure only my cock can give you? How I make you moan and beg for me?”. He started to massage one of your breasts with his right hand. Didn’t caring that they were hidden inside your blouse. Still with his left hand gripped at your hip, so he could thrust at you hard and fast. Just like he liked it. Like you liked it.

“Be quite or people will hear us”. He murmured against your neck. Passing his tongue by your soft and tender skin and leaving a mark with his teeth imprinted on them. Making his claim over you. Earning another moan from your part. By this point, you were a complete, moaning and crying mess.

“Or do you want me to shut you up? Maybe that's what my girl wants”. He threatened.

Oh he shouldn’t had said that. He shouldn’t. Not because you were afraid of him shutting you up. Not at all. But because he was going to get rougher. Meaner. And that could only mean one single thing.

You were going to enjoy it.

Every single second.

To the very last.

And so you did.

The hand he had touching your breast changed its place to your hair. Gripping it and pulling it so ruthless and tight it made your neck crack a little. Tears fell from your eyes at the pain, your scalp was going to be sore highly probable by the afternoon. But you didn’t care. Your back was now arched in an almost non-human position, but you were flexible. So you could take that and much, much more. 

“Lift your body. Not all the way. And stay still”. Duncan commanded you harshly. Confusion was now one the thoughts you had. Why would he asked you to lift your body and stay still? A little suspectful reason crossed your mind. But it couldn’t be that. He couldn’t possibly might do that. Not on that level. Not in here.

Now your ass was swinging in the air. With your body lifted. Obeyed him was the only thing you could do. Duncan changed his position a bit. Anchoring himself better in the seat. The hand he had at your hip found another place in your mouth. Covering it. Making sure to muffle any next sounds you were going to make.

And then it happened.

He started thrusting at you so vile. So fast. So mean. It made your eyes went wide at his rapid pace. He did good at covering your mouth with his hand because right now all you were doing was moaning and moaning at the pleasure. Moaning and nothing else.

His thick cock was hitting all the right spots inside you. All of them. At the pace of his thrusts you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. And you were right. An upcoming orgasm started to build deep and strong inside your belly. Tears started to fell more and more with each passing second. A lot more that they wetted Duncan’s hand, along with your tongue licking his palm, covering it in your saliva.

Your cunt started to clench. Just a few more of his vile and mean thrusts were going to be needed to send you to the edge. To fall into that beautiful void that was your climax. And he felt it. His cock felt it.

“Cum for me like the good girl you are. Cum around my cock. Let me feel that sweet and tight pussy of yours clench around Daddy’s cock”. He encouraged and praised you.

“I want to hear you moan my name while you cum. Come on, let me know who you belong to, kitten”. He removed his hand from your mouth to hear that sweet little voice of yours scream his name.

And with those praises of him, you fell. Your orgasm passed overwhelming and intense through your entire body. Making you shake your legs, curl your toes and arched your back in ecstasy. 

“Duncan!". Was everything you could bring yourself to say in that moment. To moan his name. Moan the name of the man that always gave you the best orgasms.

Moan the name of the man you loved. Your man. Your Duncan.

And with your cunt clenching heavily because of your climax, Duncan reached his orgasm too. Letting out a rasp and harsh groan while burying himself deeply inside you. Making sure to not spill any single drop of his cum and for you to take it all in. A welcoming sensation of his warm semen were felt in your belly. Your cunt doing its job of milking him out of his orgasm and letting him dry. Always eager for it.

He freed his hand from your hair, making you fell onto his chest and burying your face on his neck. You were motionless. Exhausted. To busy riding the little pleasure weaves your orgasms always left when they abandoned you.

“Happy New Year, babe”. Duncan said while caressing your back and placing kisses along your hair and forehead.

“Happy New Year, Duncan”. You managed to gather the little strength you had at the time, to articulate those few words. 

And you saw him smile from the corner of your eyes.


End file.
